1. Field of Disclosure
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of forming an alignment layer and a fabrication method of a liquid crystal display using the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, liquid crystal displays are classified into twisted nematic type, in-plane switching mode type, or vertical alignment mode type liquid crystal displays according to characteristics of a liquid crystal layer thereof.
When an electric field is not applied, major axes of liquid crystal molecules in the vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display are arranged perpendicular to a surface of a substrate. Thus, the vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display may have a wide viewing angle and a large contrast ratio.
In fabrication of the vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display, the liquid crystal molecules should be initially aligned in a predetermined direction. A rubbing method or a photo-alignment method may be used as the method for the initial alignment of the liquid crystal molecules.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.